


Agony

by ILoveGregLestrade



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Other, Suizid als letzter Ausweg, gehasster Leser, letzte Worte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveGregLestrade/pseuds/ILoveGregLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In den Akten von Angst wurde sie mit dem Beinamen 'Die Schwache' geführt. Somit war ihr erster Tag in der Lichtung der Anfang ihres Endes. Gebrochen von den anderen Lichtern und als Einzige mit Erinnerungen kann ihr selbst ihre vergessene Liebe nicht mehr helfen. Der Entschluss steht fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF ist das Ergebnis meiner weniger geliebten Gefühle und Gedanken, und es tut mir im Voraus leid, wenn Du Lisa heißen solltest. Dennoch wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen..

Agony  
Ich war erst seit zwei Wochen auf der Lichtung und schon waren fünf Leute gegen mich. Gally wollte mich wieder ins Labyrinth stecken, weil ich als Einzige aus diesem gekommen war und seiner Meinung nach nur Schlechtes über alle bringen würde. Und dann waren da noch Minho, Thomas, Teresa und Lisa. Sie bezeichneten mich ständig als arrogant und dumm. Ihrer Meinung nach taugte ich zu nichts und sie lachten mich aus, wann immer sie konnten.

*+*+*Flashback*+*+*  
»Hey, Greenie! Brauchst du Hilfe beim Tragen von den Eimern?«  
Völlig außer Atem schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging weiter, nur um über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und das Wasser der Eimer überall zu verteilen. Das Gelächter von Teresa und Lisa war unerträglich für mich und ich rappelte mich sofort auf, um neues Wasser zu holen. Auf dem Weg zur Pumpe hörte ich Gally, wie er Sprüche über meine unvergleichliche Dummheit machte und die Anderen damit zum Lachen brachte.  
»Die Olle kann doch sowieso nichts, sonst würde die nicht im Garten arbeiten müssen!«  
*+*+*Flashback Ende*+*+*

Ich hörte ein Schluchzen, dass mich komplett aus meinen Gedanken riss. Nur wenig später fiel mir auf, dass ich geschluchzt hatte. Es klang furchtbar. Aber so war das nunmal. Ich saß im Loch und würde dort auch noch die nächsten vier Tage verbringen. Teresa und Lisa hatten gelogen und behauptet, dass ich Lisa geschubst und getreten haben soll. Das sie eigentlich nur auf dem Feld gestürzt war, schien völlig egal. Denn Minho, ihr Freund, setzte sich sehr für sie ein, weswegen mir niemand glaubte und ich meine Strafe schweigend ertragen musste.

Während der gesamten Versammlung hatte Newt mich angesehen. Anders als die Anderen. Sanft und voller Verständnis. Mitleid hatte sich auch darunter gemischt gehabt. Seltsam. Alle anderen verachteten mich von da an. Nur er nicht. Er brachte mir morgens das Essen und versuchte mit mir zu sprechen. Aber ich hatte mich jedes Mal schlafend gestellt. Dasselbe Katz-und-Maus Spiel machte ich auch abends. Nur Mittags nicht, weil mir mein Essen dann von jemand anders gebracht wurde.

Es war bereits der dritte Abend meiner insgesamt sechs Tage langen Strafe und ich lag in der embryonalen Stellung auf dem harten Boden; mit dem Rücken zum Eingang. In der Ferne waren Schritte zu hören und ich betete ununterbrochen, dass es nicht wieder Lisa, Teresa und Minho waren, um mich als räudigen Köter im Zwinger zu bezeichnen und zu lachen, oder mir ins Essen zu spucken. Das würde mich nur noch mehr brechen. Doch entgegen jeglicher Erwartungen meinerseits war es Newt mit meinem Abendbrot. Das Mittagessen hatte ich wiedermal nicht angerührt; meine Verletzungen hatten mich zu viel Blut verlieren lassen.

*+*+*Flashback*+*+*  
Weinend saß ich in der äußersten Ecke des Lochs. Ich hatte mein Taschenmesser gezückt und war bereit meinem Leiden ein Ende zu machen. Ich setzte an der Pulsschlagader am linken Handgelenk an und schnitt so tief, dass ich das Messer fallen ließ, weil meine Hand zu sehr zitterte. Das Blut lief einige Zeit, aber der Blutfluss stoppte zu früh um mich zu töten. Und um es zuende zu bringen, hatte ich nicht mehr genügend Kraft und sackte bewusstlos zusammen.  
*+*+*Flashback Ende*+*+*

Der Blutverlust war groß gewesen, weswegen ich noch immer müde des Lebens auf der Seite lag und mich am liebsten unsichtbar gemacht hätte. Aber Newt stand jetzt vor dem Eingang des Lochs und ich musste mich darauf konzentrieren möglichst echt rüberzubringen, dass ich schlief.  
»Hey Greenie. Ich glaube dir zwar immer noch nicht das du schläfst, aber ich habe dir Essen gebracht. Unteranderem auch ein paar Erdbeeren. Ich vermute das du sie magst, weil du gelächelt hattest, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass die Früchte endlich reif sind. Na ja, wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne mit mir reden, ich würde dir gerne zuhören.«  
Trotz des verlockenden Angebots blieb ich still, als die ersten Tränen über meine Wange liefen. Ich konnte nicht mit Newt reden. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich auch nur als mitleidsgeilen Nichtsnutz sehen und mir dann nicht mal mehr das Essen bringen wollen. Also schwieg ich weiterhin.

Newt wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke, seufzte, nahm meinen vollen Mittagsteller und ging. Zurück blieb meine zusammengekauerte Figur, die anfing zu weinen, weil das Ziehen in ihrer Brust unerträglich wurde und letztendlich irgendwann in der Nacht einschlief.

_|der nächste Morgen|_  
Gähnend rollte ich mich auf die linke Seite, sodass ich mit dem Gesicht zum Eingang lag und streckte meine schmerzenden und müden Glieder ausgiebig. Als ich die Augen öffnete, bekam ich beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Newt hatte mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Sofort drehte ich meinen Rücken zu ihm und schwieg wiedermal.  
»Guten Morgen, Greenie. Ich habe gedacht das du vielleicht doch mit mir redest, aber das ist anscheinend nicht der Fall. Genauso wenig, wie du das Essen von gestern angerührt hast. Du scheinst wohl keine Erdbeeren zu mögen.. Na ja, vielleicht sprichst du heute Abend. Du kannst mir ja mal deinen Namen verraten.«  
Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zu seiner Arbeit in den Gärten; das vermutete ich zumindest. Aber eigentlich war das auch egal. Ich weinte und durfte mich auf einen Besuch von den Mädchen gefasst machen. Aber erstmal sollte ich doch etwas essen. Der leere Magen brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Aber auch nur beinahe.

_|später Nachmittag|_  
Ich war nach dem Essen eingeschlafen und hatte mal keine Alpträume gehabt. Es wäre auch nur zu schön gewesen, wenn jemand mein Ruhebedürfnis akzeptiert hätte. Denn so wie es schien hatte ich Besuch. Aber nicht von den Mädchen. Es war Gally. Er hatte mein Essen eine Ecke des Lochs geschossen und beschimpfte mich.  
»Wenn du hier wieder raus bist mache ich dich fertig, Schlampe! Niemand hier will dich, also verpiss dich wieder dahin, wo du herkommst!«  
Danach stapfte er wütend davon, während ich verängstigt über den Boden krabbelte um mein Mittag so gut es ging wieder auf den Teller zu bringen. Diesmal hatte ich sogar vorgehabt etwas davon zu essen, um Newt zu zeigen das es mir gut ging und ich ihm zuhörte, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Ich seufzte und stellte den Teller wieder vor den Eingang. Zusammengerollt wartete ich auf den Abend, während ich still heulte. Die Erinnerungen die niemand hatte, kamen zurück. Wie sie uns fast ertränkt hatten, und wie sie uns gegeneinander kämpfen lassen hatten...

*+*+*Flashback*+*+*  
Ich stand schluchzend auf einer der Mauern im Labyrinth. Mithilfe des Efeus hatte ich es hier hoch geschafft. Genauso wie ich bis zum bitteren Ende gewartet hatte um durch den am wenigsten beachteten Eingang hierher zu flüchten. Die Türen waren bereits geschlossen, was hieß, dass mich niemand stören konnte. Doch bevor ich endlich springen konnte, hörte ich den ekelhaften Schrei eines Grievers, der die Wand hinter mir fast hochgeklettert war. Ich hätte springen können, aber der Schock war so groß, dass ich wie versteinert dastand und letztendlich gestochen wurde. Schreiend fiel ich von der Mauer und verfing mich im vielen Efeu. Panisch suchte ich in meinen Hosentaschen nach meinen Taschenmesser um mich zu erlösen, als ich auf eine Spritze mit blauer Flüssigkeit stieß. Auf der Kanüle stand mein Name in schwarzen Druckbuchstaben. Ohne großartig nachzudenken rammte ich mir die Spritze in den Arm und hatte zum Glück meine Vene getroffen. Hastig verabreichte ich mir das Mittel und hoffte daran zu sterben. Doch es kam alles anders. Ich erinnerte mich unter höllischen Schmerzen an alles. An meine Familie, an die Experimente und auch an die Leute im Glade.  
*+*+*Flashback Ende*+*+*

Das Klappern von Geschirr holte mich aus meinen wirren Gedanken. Newt war wieder da.  
»Mein Name ist (d/V).«, brachte ich mit rauer Stimme hervor, als ich mich zu ihm drehte. Er lächelte mich an und schob mir den Teller mit dem Abendessen rüber.  
»Möchtest du mir vielleicht sagen wer das mit deinem Mittag war?«  
Ich schluckte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte keinen Ärger. Der Kampf mit mir war schon schwer genug.  
»Wie du meinst. Aber ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen. Es sind ja nur noch zwei Tage die du hier verbringen musst.«  
Ich nickte und kaute auf einem Stück Hähnchenfleisch rum. Danach krabbelte ich wieder in die Ecke und legte mich hin.  
»Danke für das Essen. Kannst du mir morgen früh bitte einen Verband und auch ein bisschen Alkohol mitbringen? Das wäre nett von dir.«  
Ich betete, dass er keine Fragen stellen würde. Ich wollte meinen Plan für mich behalten.  
»Hast du dich verletzt? Darf ich mir die Wunde einmal ansehen?«  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kniff meine Augen zusammen, um nicht loszuweinen. Newt sollte einfach gehen und an das verdammte Verbandszeug denken.  
»Okay.. Gute Nacht, (d/V)«

_|sechster Tag im Loch|_  
Es war furchtbar. Ich dachte jede freie Minute darüber nach, wie ich mir hiernach ein Ende setzen konnte. Es wäre einfach besser für alle Beteiligten. Ich müsste nicht mehr Thomas und Teresas Gesichter sehen und daran erinnert werden, was passiert war, und vor allem würden Lisa und Gally endlich die Klappe halten. Vielleicht würde Minho dann auch aufhören alle Anderen immer wieder daran zu erinnern, was ich angeblich mit seiner Freundin gemacht hatte.

Seufzend wachte ich langsam auf. Es musste bereits Abend sein, die Sonne ging schonwieder unter. Ich hatte also fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Super. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment platzen würde und mein Mund war ekelhaft trocken. Wie ich es hasste. Jede Sekunde mehr.  
»Hey (d/V)! Ich habe dir deine letzte Mahlzeit gebracht, die du hier essen musst. Danach bist du wieder frei und kannst mit aufs Fest.«  
Leise stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und verließ das Loch. Das Sonnenlicht tat mir in den müden Augen weh und augenblicklich wollte ich anfangen zu weinen. Ich wollte nach Hause zu meiner Mutter und einfach nur von ihr gehalten werden.  
»Die Tore schießen gleich, sehe ich das richtig?«, fragte ich Newt, der direkt neben mir stand und kurz einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf.  
»In drei Minuten, um genau zu sein. Wieso fragst du?«  
Drei Minuten. Ich musste jetzt loslaufen, wenn ich es schaffen wollte. Und genau das tat ich auch. Es war mir egal was sie jetzt noch von mir dachten; ich wollte einfach nur sterben.  
»(d/V)!!! BLEIB GEFÄLLIGST STEHEN!!!«  
Trotz seiner Worte rannte ich weiter in Richtung Ausgang, mit dem Wissen, dass er mich im Guten nicht einholen konnte. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Ich verdrehte mir mein Knie und fiel in Ohnmacht.

»(d/V)? Bist du wach? Kannst du mich hören?«  
Ich nickte schwach und setzte mich langsam auf. Das war der Fail der Woche gewesen. Mindestens. Und dann noch vor Newt. Applaus.  
»Was ist los mit dir?«  
»Ich kann nicht mehr. Gally hat recht. Ich gehöre hier nicht her. Ich bin unfähig und unnötig und habe es ja nichtmal geschafft mich umzubringen. Beide Versuche sind fehlgeschlagen. Und jetzt will mich hier sowieso keiner. Nach der Lüge die Lisa erzählt hat, glaubt mir niemand mehr. Und selbst wenn wir hier rauskommen sollten, haben wir da draußen eh nichts mehr. Die sind alle tot.«  
Ich begann unkontrolliert zu schluchzen und Newt schloss mich in seine Arme.  
»Hey, ganz ruhig. Woher weißt du das?«  
»Ich war im Labyrinth und wollte springen. Da wurde ich gestochen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich mit der dämlichen Spritze töten, aber es war das verdammte Gegenmittel. Ich kann mich an jeden Scheiß erinnern. Das killt mich nur noch mehr...«  
Er schwieg und ich spürte das da irgendetwas in ihm war, dass gerade wach geworden war.  
»Ich habe es hier auch gehasst. Ich habe alles gehasst und habe auch versucht dieses Leben zu beenden. Aber es wird wieder besser, glaub mir. Ich werde für dich einstehen. Ich habe gesehen, dass Lisa nur hingefallen war, während du bei mir gearbeitet hattest. Alby wird mir da auch zustimmen und sie werden dich auch alle in Ruhe lassen. Nur darfst du nicht so negativ denken, dass macht dich nur kaputt...«  
Ich nickte schnell und stand auf. Mit Newts Hilfe humpelte ich zu seinem Schlafplatz und legte mich hin. Er hatte gemeint das es so besser wäre; ich sollte in meinem Zustand nicht alleine sein. Und so kam es, dass eine weitere Versammlung für den nächsten Morgen angesagt war, und ich diese Nacht nicht alleine verbringen musste.

_|der nächste Morgen|_  
Alle waren ziemlich laut und es fiel Alby schwer, alle zum zuhören zu bewegen. Dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie und die meisten sahen ihn an. Andere wiederum starrten mich an; von mitfühlend bis verabscheuend war wirklich alles dabei. Von Minute zu Minute fühlte ich mich unwohler und wäre am liebsten aus der Hütte gelaufen, was bei dem Zustand meines Knies gar nicht so einfach gewesen wäre. Oder aber sie hätten mich gehen lassen. Ich interessierte sie ja sowieso nicht. Warum also noch warten..

Die Ansprache, die Alby hielt, empfand ich als ein stärkendes Schulterklopfen mit Worten. Er sagte der gesamten Lichtung, dass sie mich respektieren müssten. Nicht mögen, aber die blöden Sprüche und Späße sollten sie lassen und mich nach Möglichkeit auch in Ruhe lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass wieder jemand ins Loch sollte. Wobei ich nur zu gerne wieder dort wäre.

Nachdem alle wieder aus der Hütte raus waren, unterhielten sich Newt und Alby noch einen Moment, während ich mich schon zu den Gärten begeben wollte. Doch das war eine schlechte Idee. Lisa und Teresa kamen auf mich zu, und ich wusste, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
»Hör mal zu, Greenie. Ich weiß nicht ob du taub bist, aber wir wollen dich nicht hier haben, klar?! Wir werden dich schon noch los, wenn du nicht gehen willst. Das Beste wäre natürlich, dass du ins Labyrinth gehst und verreckst! Viel Spaß auf deinen freien Füßen! Mal sehen wie lange noch!«  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Lisa sich um, und Teresa folgte ihr. Ich hingegen stand sprachlos da und wollte am liebsten tot umfallen. Da kam mir ein Gedanke: ich musste in den Wald. Dort konnte ich in Ruhe gehen. Also machte ich mich, so schnell es ging, auf den Weg. Ich durfte keine Zeit verschwenden. Heute musste alles glatt gehen.

Im Wald herrschte eine Totenstille, was mich ein wenig beunruhigte. Normalerweise zwitscherten jetzt schon die Vögel, aber heute schien alles anders. Schnell befand ich mich im Waldinneren und kramte mein Taschenmesser raus. Diesmal würde ich es schaffen, da war ich mir sicher. Ich atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein und Schnitt dann meine Pulsschlagader am linken Handgelenk aus. Danach die Rechte, damit ich genügend Blut verlor. Nur wenig später hörte ich, dass sich mir Schritte näherten. Und Ungestörtheit war auf der Lichtung wohl auch ein Fremdwort. Wer wollte sich jetzt über meine Tat lustig machen?  
»(d/V)? Was machst du hier?«  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und schloss die Augen.  
»Warten, Newt. Warten auf den Tod. Sie werden nie aufhören. Nicht solange ich hier bin. Ich gehe auch gleich ins Labyrinth, dann muss sich niemand das Elend ansehen.«  
Als ich aufstand und meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich in seine dunkelbraunen, die vor Schreck weit aufgerissen waren. Damit hatte ich ihn wohl überrascht.  
»Warum hast Du das gemacht?! Du kannst das hier nicht einfach so beenden!«  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging an ihm vorbei. Salzige Tränen liefen meine Wangen herunter.  
»Ich wollte nur, dass sie mich mögen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.« Weiterhin humpelte ich zum Eingang des Labyrinths und Newt folgte mir.  
»Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wir hätten es klären können! Du hättest das nicht machen brauchen! Dein Leben zählt verdammt nochmal!«  
Wir standen mittlerweile vor den meterhohen Mauern die das Glade umringten und ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal zu ihm um.  
»Danke für Deine Hilfe, Newt. Du wirst zusammen mit den Anderen einen Weg hier raus finden. Daran glaube ich ganz fest. Und jetzt werden sich unsere Wege trennen; ganz so, wie sie vorher auch getan haben.«  
Er sah mich verwirrt an und ich sah das als Zeichen, ihm meine Wortwahl zu erklären.  
»Wir waren vor diesem Ganzen hier zusammen. Aber sie haben Dich zuerst hier reingesteckt und ich durfte noch ein paar Tests durchmachen. Du packst das. Du hältst sie alle zusammen; also mach das auch weiterhin.«  
Er nickte langsam und in seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen.  
»Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Newt.«  
Mit diesen Worten ging ich ins Labyrinth um mich meinem Schicksal zu fügen. So, wie es in meiner Akte bei Angst stand. 'Die Schwache'. Das war mein Name. Und ich wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten fühlte ich mich immer schwächer und konnte mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Ich setzte mich hin und sprach meine letzten Worte.  
»Ich werde auf dich warten..«

_|mehrere Monate später|_  
~Newts Sicht~  
Tommy war kurz davor mich endlich zu erlösen und meine letzten Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Das was (d/V) gesagt hatte, war mir die ganze Zeit über im Gedächtnis geblieben. Wir würden uns wiedersehen... Ob es wohl stimmte? Gab es sowas wie einen Himmel? Ich hoffte es. Dann konnte ich alle noch einmal sehen.

~auktoriale Sicht~  
Kurz bevor ein lauter Knall durch die Luft schallte, flüsterte Newt seine letzten Worte.  
»Wir werden uns wiedersehen, (d/V)...«

-Ende-

**Author's Note:**

> Über Feedback jeglicher Art würde ich mich freuen. ^^


End file.
